I Love to be Happy
by QuarterQueen13DN
Summary: Sequel to Greasy Food, Might Lead to Love.  Hey there, I'm Abi Clo-...I mean Abi Jones. Guess what Alfred did...               MORE LEMON. AmericaxOC.


**(A/N: Hey. This is a sequel to Greasy Food, Might Lead To Love. Please read that before this. Thank you. Review please. Also, for the sake of this story, everyone lives in America. Thank you.)**

We sat quietly on his couch. My boyfriend of eight months had his arm protectively, yet comfortably wrapped around my shoulders. Alfred, every time I heard that name, I got shivers. I was deeply in love. And he was with me.

The TV we had our eyes on was of the New York Square. It was almost New Years. I was glad he didn't go to that party Arthur invited me to. Yeah, just me. Not Alfred. I scoffed inwardly, _what a dick._

The television said it was about 30 minutes from the next year. I leaned over on Alfred, surprisingly quiet. When I realized that, I looked up at him. His glasses on the very end of his nose, brows knitted together, eyes mildly focused on the TV.

"Alfred? What's up?" I asked, nuzzling his chest.

"Wha- oh, just thinking." He said tightly. My eyebrows dropped for a second, but returned to normal. He was probably thinking about something nation related.

"Okay." I responded. If that was all he was going to say, I wasn't going to follow it.

Minutes passed, now it was down to 20 minutes. To be honest I was getting anxious. I don't even know why. Alfred still held still. Which troubled me. But no matter. He'll get better when the ball in New York rises. Or drops. Whatever the fuck it does. Yeah, I've never actually been interested in watching New York's celebration.

The clock now said it was 10 minutes to the New Year. God, it's been a great year. I've been happy since the day I met Alfred, to now. And 8 months is a good chunk of time to be happy.

The clock was down to 8 minutes and Alfred started getting fidgety. So, naturally I leaned off him. "Oh, sorry." He said. I smiled at him, "Its fine." Then turned my head back to the TV. The arm that was around me left it's spot and went to Alfred's lap. He was playing with his fingers nervously. Or anxiously. I can't be sure. I did what came to my mind and nudged him. "Calm down, Alfie." I said softly and smiled at him. He looked back at me and I felt him soften.

"Alright, I'll try, but Abi?" I glanced at the clock; 4 minutes. Then I turned my attention to my boyfriend. "Yes?" I replied. He nervously smiled and turned towards me on the couch. "I love you," He said and paused. Thinking that was all he was going to say, I responded. "I love you, too." He was looking me right in the eyes though. So, I wondered if he was going to do something. I slowly turned back to the TV, still displaying that 4 minute mark.

Alfred stayed quiet, again… but he was still looking at me. I sighed and observed the people in New York. All freezing their butts off. But, I didn't care, to be honest. I was here with my boyfriend, and that's enough for me. More than enough, actually.

I turned back to Alfred, "Alfred is there is something wr—" I was effectively silenced with a kiss. Just a peck. But he pulled back before I could respond. "Abi, we've been going out for a while now." He stated bluntly. I nodded, "Yes, we have." I confirmed. He gave me a sheepish smile. I smiled back.

_3 minutes to go… _I said in my head. "Ah-Abi…?" He asked. "Yes, Alfred?" He grinned with a light blush and shoved his hand in his pocket. He had his thinking face on for a few seconds, then slowly pulled out a fisted hand.

_2 minutes~! _ My mind shouted.

I eyed it suspiciously and then eyed him. "W-will…you marry me?"

My heart stopped. My breath hitched. My eyes widened. My lips split my face with a grin. "FUCK YEAH!" I yelled.

_1 more minute! _

He grinned and was in as much shock as me. His hand uncurled and revealed a ring. I gave a happy sob. I looked up at him a watered eyes and he was grinning like an idiot. Then it hit me. He was _my _idiot. I held up my hand shakily and he gladly took it. He slid the ring on my ring finger and I covered my mouth with the other. The ring was gorgeous, beautiful, amazing. And it was just right. It wasn't flashy, but it was noticeable. It had tiny crystals lining the golden band. "A-are you s-serious, Alfred?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I am, Mrs. Jones." Then I tackled him over on the couch.

_3!...2!...1!_

The TV shouted as both of our phones lit up and rang with incoming texts and calls. To be frank, we didn't care. I kissed him as happy tears strolled their way down my reddened face. It was an open kiss, our tongue battled instantly. Our hands tangled in each other's hair as his house phone started to ring. It rang to until it beeped to voicemail.

"America! Answer this phone! We need cheap food and you must bring us some!" A British accent said. I got off him with a pout. "Sorry, hold on." He stalked to the counter and picked up that blasted phone. "What do you want? I happen to be extremely busy." Alfred said hotly into the phone.

"I DON'T CA-…What were you doing?" Alfred blushed. I laughed loudly, apparently enough for the Englishman to hear. "Oh…I see…well…once you're done, then," I walked over to Alfred, kissing his neck. "I-if you're not too tired…" He rambled. I chuckled and took the phone from my fiancé. "Look, Arthur. We'll be over in a while. We'll buy burgers and soda." Alfred started sliding off my sweat pants, kissing down my leg. "ALFRED. That _tickles~" _I said, then realizing I was still on the phone.

"Oh, heh, sorry, Arthur." I could tell he was flustered on the other end of this line. "Just…whenever you can come over." He said. Alfred was now working on my shirt. I helped him and pulled it off myself. Then Alfred kissed my neck, making that smooching noise. "F-fine. But no promises, could take all night." I burst out laughing with Alfred and hung up with a loud 'BYE.'

"Ugh, finally." I said as Alfred thumbed the hem of my black underwear. I pulled his shirt up and threw it, then happily unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down. He stepped out of them with a grin. "Gah, I love your smile!" I stood on my tip toes and kisses his smile. "And I love your everything." He said. "I love you." I replied. He smirked and had a glint in his eyes. "I love us." I grinned and looked up at him.

"Don't try and up everything I say. Because I'll have to up everything you _do." _I said with attitude. "Fine. But I do love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. "I love you, too. You have made me really happy." I said, making sure he knew it in and out. He smiled, his eyes melting into pools.

He leaned slowly and kissed my lips. It was slow. We opened our mouths at the same time and our tongues met. Instantly, our muscles clashed. I giggled and he moved our bodies to the couch. My feet were on his and he walked slowly, planted a foot and pivoting. The back of my knees hit the couch and I fell long ways on the couch. Now I finally saw how horny he was. I snickered. "It's nice, ain't it." He started turning, modeling his bulge still covered by his boxers.

I laughed and yanked him down by his arm. "Get the fuck down here." I said with a playful tone. He smirked and straddled me. My hand trailed up from his abs to the nape of his neck. I pulled him down so my lips were at his ear. "It's nice indeed." I felt him shiver. I chuckled and kissed his lips heatedly. He looked down at my breasts. "Awesome! You didn't wear one of the bras with the back hook." He smiled and unhooked the bra from the front. It easily slipped off.

"Whoop!" He cheered as he nipped at my breast. I chuckled. This is one of the many reasons I loved him. He was happy at the tiniest things. He was an optimistic. And I needed one. I tugged at his boxers and he got the message. He stood up for a second and slipped that annoying thing off. While he was up, he tugged my only article of clothing off as well.

He flinged my panties across the room and pounced on me. My future husband worked his way between my legs while kissing my neck. He sat up on his knees and smiled down at me. I raised an eyebrow. His hand was shoved in between a couch cushion and pulled out a little square. A condom package. "Wow. That's…actually very handy." I stated. He smiled. "Yeah, I know. I hid some kinda…everywhere when we started dating." I smiled at him.

"That's sweet, and funny. But considerate. I love you." I said with a grin. He grinned back and tore the package, putting on the rubber. He was done and he re-positioned his body over me. "Ready?" He questioned politely against my jaw. I nodded tightly, my horniness clouding my vocal cords. But I knew they'd be working soon.

He thrusted forward and penetrated me in one swipe. I groaned with him, kissing his neck. He set a pace and my hips met with his each time. He kissed my lips, forcing his tongue into my mouth to meet mine. I responded instantly.

He hit spot inside me and I gasped. He noticed, then a pretty little smirk made its way on his lips. He aimed his cock and hit it again. I moaned and buried my face into the crook of his neck. I lost count at how many times he did that. But mostly because I could feel a tightness in my lower stomach. It was _very_ familiar. Because I started dating Alfred.

"Ahhnn." I moaned. He sucked at my neck. Rather hard. "Ahhhlfred you're going to mark m-me!" I whined. He growled and bit the spot he was sucking. "That's the point." His hand traveled up to my breasts and he messaged them, then sucked on my nipple. The tight coil in my stomach went away and I screamed in bliss.

A moment or two after a yelled in ecstasy Alfred did, too. We froze in place as we both rode out our orgasms. We panted as though we just ran a fucking mile. Haaaa.

He took off that used condom and put it on the coffee table. I made a face. "Alfred! It's used!" he laughed his 'Hero' laugh and looked at me with a grin. "I know! We just made love!" I facepalmed but let it go. I would definitely pour acid on that spot later. My food goes there. "Just…just c'mere." I said with a shy smile.

He lightly nudged me and I moved over to make room on the couch. We were in a spooning position and I smiled to myself. He kissed my nape and chuckled. "I love you, Abi Jones." I blushed at my new name. "I love you, Alfred Jones." He replied with a nuzzled of his head into the crook of my neck.

I sighed. "We have to get dressed, then go get, like, a buhlillion burgers, then head to Arthur's house." I said. He whined and clutched me tighter. "Nooo!" He whined. I squirmed and giggled. I was now limp in his arms, hanging off the couch from his arms around my stomach. "If you let go…ahh…uhh…" I tried to think. "Hmm?" He said. I thought harder. "I'll…uhh…"

He snickered. "If you're trying to bride me, I already have everything I ever wanted." I blushed, "Awww…Alfred…you're so sweet…" I cooed over my shoulder, snuggling up to him again. "C'mon. The party'll be fun. We can tell them our news." I said as I could feel his smile against my shoulder.

"Fine. They're all going to be so fucking jealous." He gloated. I scoffed, "Whatever. Let's get dressed."

We got dressed, and he particularly wanted to help me put on my bra. He stared and unnecessarily rubbed here and there. Then he wanted to help me with my panties. He unnecessarily rubbed and pinched my clit, too. I moaned once. That's it. Honestly. Okay, maybe twice. But I didn't say I didn't like it… ANYWAYS. We got finished dressing and I tied up my hair. It was too messy after sex.

He drove to the closest McDonalds; they greeted us by our names. "Hey! Abi and Alfred! How's it going?" A guy working the register shouted at us, we waved enthusiastically back. "HEY, JAMES!" We yelled at the same time. We got stares, but we really didn't give a fuck. "Yo, James, we have orders!" Alfred yelled. Lucky it was that night time of day that no one was in line.

"We need…" Alfred turned to me, "How many, hun?" I blushed at the 'hun' and thought deeply. "Why not 60? Most are guys so I think it's good, and there's like 20-something people there." Alfred's face lit up and he turned back to James. "60 MOTHER FUCKING BURGERS." He shouted very loudly. I laughed just as loudly with him and we got a table.

People were staring and whispering, but we couldn't care less. "This is where we met…" Alfred said. I smiled at him and propped my elbows. "Yeah, that was a great day." Alfred grinned. "I love you." He said softly, but not because he didn't want people to hear, but because he meant it more then he could express.

"I love you, too, Mr. Jones~" I said with a beaming smile. I put my left hand in front of me, checking out my new ring. "I love this ring, too. You know me really well." I pointed out, leaning on his shoulder. "the inside is engraved…" He said. "Oh." Delicately took the ring off and looked on the inside.

'Your Hero Loves You'

It said. I almost cried right there. "Oh my fuck, I love you so fucking much." I said. I hugged him tightly around his chest, burying my head into his chest. "Ahahaha I love you, too!" He yelled with a closed eyes smile.

"Excuse me?" A very small voice called. I straightened up and looked over the table. "Yes, little one?" It was a small boy, maybe 4. He looked up at us and we just melted under his eyes. He had chocolate brown eyes and a smile. "I just wanted to said you two make a good two." His speaking skills were a bit bad, but his heart was good. I blushed and Alfred smiled. "Thank you, very much." I said sweetly. Alfred nodded. "What's your name, little guy?" I asked nicely. "Chase." He answered.

I smiled. "Well, Chase, you're going to make a very nice man." I pointed out. His face lit up and he grinned. Chase! Don't run off!" A woman called. "Okay, mom!" He yelled back. He turned and waved back, "Thanks, bye!" Then he ran off to his mother. She gave Alfred and I a smalls smile.

"Well…that kid was pleasant." I said sighing happily. "Yeah, nice kid." I nodded. I then decided to check my phone. "Shit…12 texts, 4 calls." I said. Alfred laughed. "From?" I checked, rolling my eyes. "3 calls from Arthur, 4 texts from him, too. Then one text from Francis. Then one call from Italy. Then one text from Matthew. Two from Gilbert. Two from Feliks. One from Liza. And one from Antonio." I said, looking through everything. No voicemails, thank god.

"Wow. Well, you seem to be quite popular. And what did Gilbert say?" I could tell he was a bit tense from that. I read over that text and scoffed. "What?" I facepalmed and showed him the text.

'_Heard from the Brit that you were getting fucked by America! Hah! My five meters are way awesomer!'_

And…

'_I bet he's tiny.'_

Alfred glared at the words. "Don't sweat it, I got this." I said as I texted back. My text read…

'_Alfred is actually SIX meters. And just shut the fuck up. Don't be jealous. I will punch you. Heh… at least he's a nation. And by the way, I can barely walk.'_

I hoped he got the suggestive-ness. It was true, my legs felt incredibly weak. I showed him the text and he smirked. "Damn straight." I laughed and tucked my phone back into my pocket.

A few minutes later, James, one of my very good friends, called out my name. "MISS CLOVE. MISS ABI CLOVE. YOUR 60 MOTHER FUCKING BURGERS ARE READY. TO DEVOUR." Alfred scooted out so I could get out. I jumped to the counter. "FUCK YEAH! Thanks James, oh, and…" I shoved my fist into his face JUST barely touching his skin. "WHOA. JONES! YOU DID IT!" James yelled at Alfred. I smiled and nodded.

"JAMES." His manager yelled. "Mr. Smith! HEY! How's it going?" I shouted at him. He glared at James, then turned to me. "I'm angry at my employee. He is not to swear at work. James, you're fired." I paled. "Wha-? No, no, no. Mr. Smith, he's my good friend. I can't allow you to do that. He promises to only do it when myself or my fiancé are around. My apologies for provoking this." Alfred said. I gawked at him.

I mouthed a 'That was hot' to him, he tried not to smile. Mr. Smith glared at James. Poor guy. "Fine. Watch it, James." Then Mr. Smith walked away. Color returned to my face and I exhaled. "Dude! Alfred, thanks! I owe you one!" James said, a thankful face on. Alfred waved it off, "Nah, it's fine, brah." James was practically panting in relief. "Congrats, though. About time you two got married." I chuckled.

"Yeah, man." Alfred chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. I started grabbing what bags I could hold. Which is six. Alfred held the others…ten others. We hauled them to his truck and stuffed them into the small back seats. "We'll get help from the others." I said to myself. But Alfred nodded.

He drove and I leaned back in my seat. _Fucking Christ. Sex really takes it outta me. _I thought while yawning. "Abiii…don't fall asleep…" Alfred said, shaking my left shoulder. "Nehhm." I moaned and sat up. "Fuck it, I'm hungry." I reached back and grabbed a burger. I unwrapped it and chomped on it.

I ate and we soon arrived to the party. We grabbed bags and I knocked on the door. Arthur opened. "Hey gits. Come in." I walked in with Alfred and everyone cheered with greetings. "Hey people!" I yelled. "Hi guys!" Alfred shouted. Everyone rushed and took the bags from us, setting them down and diving in. For a whole 10 minutes…everything was silent.

"Sorry for being late, guys." I said while rocking back on my heels and sipping water. "Ahh, did you and Alfred have some fun? Ohonhonohon~" I blushed and stared at my water. "Yes. Indeed we did." I looked up at the Frenchman in the eyes. I had a serious face on. "I'm sure you did. Was it enjoyable?" I smirked as the words left his mouth.

"_Very._" Everyone either gasped or chuckled. I had a smirk. I looked over at Alfred and he had a blush, with a smirk. "I'm glad. Certainly, I would have had you sc—AH!" Arthur had kicked him in the crotch. "Thanks Arthur!" I yelled. He nodded.

"No way…" I looked at Elizabeta. She had her eyes fixed on my hand. "Wha-?" I looked at my left hand and there was that ring. I smiled. "Oh yeah… I'm engaged." The room roared with cheers and I was crushed with hugs. Apparently, Alfred was showered with manly pats on the back and man hugs by all the more masculine guys surrounded him.

They released and smiled. Some more than others, of course. "Getting engaged on New Year's is very romantic, mon cher~" Francis said to me. I nodded. "I know, I love it." I chuckled and moved next to Al. "My cheeks are hurting." I whispered in his ear. "Why?" He asked back. "I'm too happy." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

We mingled, all the girls, plus Feliks and Francis, talking around me about the upcoming wedding. Francis and Elizabeta decided to plan the wedding together. "Guys, stop obsessing!" I yelled quietly. They all yelled at me at the importance of the wedding. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Hey," Alfred slid next to me, grabbing my hand and squeezing. Immediate relief. "Hey." I replied, leaning on him and yawning. "Wanna go home?" I looked up at him. "Whaaa? My house, or did you mean yours?" I asked, brows knitting together. "Mine. You're moving in with me, of course." I hugged him and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Awesome, but I have to get all my shit."

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course." I nuzzled into his neck.

I started to doze off, thinking about myself and Alfred. I wondered what would be to come. I even wondered if we would last. But deep down, I knew we would. To love, is to be happy. To be happy, is to be content with everything, and everyone around you. And I knew, I loved to be happy.

**(A/N: Hey again. Well, do you want a sequel? Please tell me if you do in a review. I love you. Thank you for reading. Happy New Year's. I wish you lots of lemon.)**


End file.
